


Teufort Secret Santa

by thx4thevenombby



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Christmas AU, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, Holiday Cheer, Secret Santa, theyre just a big loveable families of dads i love them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-02-02 00:10:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12715743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thx4thevenombby/pseuds/thx4thevenombby
Summary: When Engineer and Scout notice that the Christmas cheer is lackluster at best among their teammates, Engie decides to host a secret santa to distract them from their families and the war. Everyone expects to receive joke gifts or worse, but instead, they realize their teammates might care more than they show.





	Teufort Secret Santa

**Author's Note:**

> This is based loosely on a really old prompt that was posted to the tumblr blog tf2imaginesandheadcanons! Please enjoy and I hope you have a happy holiday season!

                Engie emerged from the basement door with a large box in his hands, grinning like a madman. “Is that for a new robot?” Medic asked, intrigue creeping into his voice, but Engie gave him a confused look.

                “They’re decorations, Doc.”

                “Decorations for what?” Heavy’s deep voice echoed from behind Medic as he frowned down at the box. Scout bounded up the stairs behind Engie, carrying a box as well.

                “Aw, c’mon, you guys serious? Don’t tell me you forgot what this week is!?” Scout’s jaw dropped. Spy’s interest was caught by the conversation and he looked up from his armchair in the study where he’d been previously sitting with Heavy and Medic. “It’s Christmas week, ya’ bozos!” Scout’s eyes were wide in shock that his teammates didn’t remember.

                “My favorite holiday.” Engie smiled warmly and Medic’s eyes lit up suddenly.

                “Ah! _Weihnachten!_ I cannot believe we forgot.” Medic turned excitedly to Heavy. “We must do something as a team.”

                “Yeah, it’ll help with not bein’ able to go home an’ all that.” Scout bounced in place, excitedly and set down the box at his feet. A piece of tinsel fell out haphazardly. “Even someone as pissy as Spy’ll be happy on Christmas.”

                “Ha.” Spy gave him a pointed look over his sarcastic laugh. Engie’s smile grew even bigger behind his box of decorations.

                “I’m gonna call a meetin’, I got a great idea for y’all.” Engie ran off with the box towards one of the meeting rooms and a bell sounded shortly after. Scout sprinted after him with the others following slowly. When they got to the meeting room, they sat down to see Engie had set out sheets of paper and pencils on the table. Soldier burst into the room, eyes wild and shovel held aloft.

                “WHERE IS THE ENEMY?!” He whirled around, looking for an enemy mercenary, scowling when he didn’t see one.

                “No enemies, Jane, just a team meetin’.” Engie waved his hands, trying to diffuse his teammate. Demo and Sniper followed him in, looking like they’d been woken from a nap. Pyro bounced in, looking happy and cheerful as ever. Engie stood up when everyone was in the room and cleared his throat, looking around at his teammates. “Any of y’all ever done Secret Santa?” He asked and a few hands went up. “Who wants to explain the rules?” He asked and Pyro’s hand went down, but Scout’s waved around rapidly. Engie nodded at the younger boy.

                “Alrigh’, alrigh’, I’ll explain it all. So basically, you get someone’s name and you gotta give ‘em a present -but nothin’ too nice, okay? And then you all give each other the presents an’ guess who got yours for ya’! We did it at my high school a few times with our lockers ‘n shit.” Scout put his hand down while Engie nodded. While Scout had been talking, he’d written everyone’s name down and put them together in the bucket Spy had used back when they thought they were going to die of bread consumption. He handed the bucket to his left after grabbing a name and it went around the circle. When everyone had their name, Engie let them leave and they decided to regroup in a week, on Christmas Eve.

 

* * *

 

 

                The gifts had all been set beneath the Christmas tree that Pyro and Demo had dragged in from the outside with Heavy’s help. It was a little scorched, but other than that, it was a damn fine tree. Demo had made some alcoholic eggnog and Engie had prepared Christmas cookies for everyone.

                “We overlooked the fact that the wrapping gives it away.” Spy said in a slightly disdainful tone. Some of the gifts were wrapped perfectly in expensive paper, while others seemed to be just covered in strange substances with paper stuck to them. He wrinkled his nose but said nothing more. They all sat down and found their respective gifts. Engie volunteered to go first and he picked up the construction paper wrapped blob in front of him. It was a clay sculpture of what vaguely looked like a sentry gun, with confetti and stickers pasted to it on every surface. Engie beamed at it and then up at Pyro, who was wiggling in their seat to see his reaction.

                “Is this from you Pyro?” Engie asked and Pyro nodded excitedly. “I love it!” He patted the little sentry happily. Sniper was sitting next to him, so he grabbed the immaculately wrapped box in front of him. The gray wrap was silky and the bow over it was tied perfectly. Sniper was fairly sure it was from Spy, and if it was, he was positive it would be some sort of practical joke. He opened it, frowning, but his eyes went wide instantly. It was an expensive blade, with the handle carved like a crocodile. He lifted it from the box, jaw dropped in surprise.

                “Bloody hell, Spook, was this you?” He blinked at the suited man, who just gave an affirmative grunt, looking away. “This is fuckin’ brilliant, thank you.” He smirked, holding it up to the light and getting a feel for the weight. Spy uncrossed his legs and took his own present, which had been poorly wrapped in newspaper. He unwrapped it delicately to reveal a tie with a small Christmas pattern on it, little trees and gifts scattered around the silk. He squinted at one of the tiny holiday sentences printed on it.

                “’Merry Christmas, Dad.’” He frowned and looked up to see Scout paling and jumping from his seat.

                “Listen, I had no idea it said shit on it, I thought all those words just said like ‘Santa’ or some shit-“ Scout continued babbling, trying to reach over and grab the tie from Spy. Spy started laughing so hard he began to snort and he undid the tie he was wearing, shrugging on the new one. “Oh, great, now I gotta stare at it all night.” Scout pouted, sinking lower in his chair. Demo elbowed him out of the way to grab his present. Soldier noticed and started unwrapping his own at the same time, turning it into a competition. When they finally finished at the same time, they looked down to realize they’d both received the same thing. A “build-your-own bomb” kit, complete with pieces that looked too dangerous for either of them to be in charge of.

                “Wait a second.” Demo frowned.

                “Hey! I got you that!” Soldier frowned in confusion. They looked up at each other and burst into laughter, clinking glasses of eggnog together. They’d bought each other the same gift somehow. Scout looked bitter at getting shoved aside, so he started to open his own gift, which was wrapped perfectly like Sniper’s, but devoid of a bow. It was a bunch of small bags of some sort of powdery substance. Spy coughed slightly, frowning at the bags.

                “ _Mon Dieu_ , who bought Scout cocaine?” He raised an eyebrow at his teammates. Medic sighed loudly, putting a hand on the table.

                “It’s not cocaine, it is a ‘performance enhancer’, _ja_?” He looked at Scout and explained. “You add it to your soda, it will make you faster.” Medic crossed his arms and Scout’s eyes lit up.

                “Sick!” He grinned, but Engie frowned.

                “Er, ain’t that... y’know, illegal?”

                “So are murder-robots, no?” Heavy laughed back. Engie gave him a look that said “fair point” and sat back in his chair. Pyro was sitting next to Scout and after their teammate had finally calmed down slightly, Pyro opened their gift, looking excited. At first, it just looked like a santa hat, but when they put it on over their gas mask, dozens of firecrackers fell out. Pyro squealed happily and picked up the firecrackers off the floor, setting one of them off at the table, where it flew over a scared looking Scout. Pyro pointed instantly at Heavy and mumbled a thank you, looking ecstatic. Heavy looked just as happy that Pyro had enjoyed the gift. Heavy started on his own present, which was wrapped in some sort of animal pelt. He found a small collection of philosophy books inside and he grinned. “Who is this from?” He looked around the table until finally Sniper cleared his throat and offered a smile. Heavy rounded the table to give the smaller man a hug, almost squeezing the life out of him, but Sniper didn’t object.

                “It is my turn, _ja_?” Medic watched them for a second before opening the box in front of him. A set of robotic medical utensils had been wrapped in a festive cloth and Medic smiled. The others shuddered, thinking of what Medic was going to do with them, but Engie just smiled back at him.

                The festivities continued on through the whole night and the eggnog continued to be passed around until every one of the Mercs wasn’t thinking anymore about missing Christmas with their family. By the time they’d all fallen asleep in the main room with the fireplace still roaring, most of them had smiled plastered on their faces in their sleep.


End file.
